1. Field
This application relates to methods and systems for facilitating resupply orders for a consumable commodity, including methods and systems using a stand-alone electronic device incorporated into retail product packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for people to use an auto-refill system for consumables that are used at a predictable rate. For example, Amazon.com's “subscribe and save” is a system that allows shoppers to subscribe to consumables, and have those consumables sent at approximately the time that the consumer predicts running out of the consumable. For example, a consumer who drinks one cup of coffee a day may have a subscription to a 30-pack of K-Cup coffee pods, which subscription is filled monthly. For further example, many drug stores automatically refill prescriptions on a monthly basis.
Notwithstanding their advantages, these systems share at least two deficiencies. First, the system only works for refills that are needed on a predictable basis. Goods that are consumed on a periodic basis, goods that are consumed at an irregular rate, or goods that are consumed at a rate that is dissonant with the package size/refill period combination (i.e. Amazon only allows refills in increments of a month, so a 24-pack of a daily-consumed item is dissonant) all result in either running out of the item prior to refill or refilling the item before it is needed. Second, the system requires user intervention via a sign-in process in order to refill in any manner other than the originally selected one.
Predictable refill systems provide benefits to the merchant, including that the merchant may predict their stock requirements and the merchant is assured that the consumer will not run out and need to purchase the replacement locally (i.e. from another merchant in order to avoid shipping delays). Merchants may realize these and other benefits from a system that permits the user to re-order on demand without needing to sign into a web site.
One-click ordering as implemented by Amazon.com has shown value in allowing users to order from a web site with a minimum of work. The present disclosure provides substantial improvements over technologies such as one-click ordering systems, subscribe-and-save systems, or combinations of these system, and other prior art methods and systems.